Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems include mapping systems. Mapping systems allow a user to perform mapping functionality, such as to provide a destination and receive directions, view a display of a map given a desired location, among other things.
The mapping systems can also operate on a user device, or they can include a client component of a remote mapping service, that interacts with the remote mapping service. Both the client component and the remote mapping service can be used to perform the mapping functions on the user device.
Some mapping systems also display points of interest to a user. The points of interest can be user-defined points of interest (such as a user's favorite grocery store, coffee shop, restaurant, gas station, etc.) or the points of interest can be defined in other ways (such as well-known landmarks, etc.). The points of interest can be personal points of interest (such as the user's home location, work location, etc.). They can also be variable (such as points of interest which are based upon a user's starting and ending points on a trip). They can be relatively rare points of interest (such as the location of a hotel that a user is currently staying at), or they can be points of interest that are spread out (such as points of interest that are displayed as search results in response to a user-entered search query).
In some such systems, the number of points of interest that could be shown to a given user may be relatively large. If all the points of interest were displayed on the particular map display being shown, this would swamp the control surface of the map display. Therefore, map systems often limit the number of points of interest shown to a specific number, per category, or based on other point of interest ranking criteria. The number of points of interest that are displayed may also depend on the particular display device being used, the zoom level of the map display, or on other criteria.
Currently, map systems do not display any type of display element associated with points of interest that are outside of the map display that is currently being displayed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.